Fizztop Mountain
}} Fizztop Mountain is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in 2287. Background A major landmark of Nuka-Town USA, Fizztop Mountain is attached to the remains of the Fizztop Grille, now converted to be the living quarters of the Overboss. Originally intended to be used for maintenance staff, the interior of the artificial mountain now serves as the headquarters for the Disciples, a blood-thirsty raider faction who have added wooden structures, cages, prisoners, and other raider decor. Layout Immediately from the entrance, sticking to the left will lead to a series of ramps that eventually wind up to the top of the central structure. Taking the right will lead to a hangout area for Disciples grunts that circle around to the back and terminates in a dead end. Three makeshift huts exist: one at the bottom encountered immediately upon entering for the grunts, one halfway up the "mountain" where Dixie and Savoy take turns sitting in, and Nisha's personal quarters at the top. Inhabitants * Dixie * Nisha * Savoy * 11 Disciples * 2 prisoners Notable loot * Clark's toolbox - Outside, in the ladies' restrooms to the west of the pond. Contains For Deke and Clark's stash key. * Dixie's souvenirs - Audio recordings by unwitting settlers and traders including Dixie's voice. Found in one of the wooden shacks in the upper areas of the interior. * A Nuka-Grape - On the catwalk leading to the upper area, on a wooden crate with candles. * A Nuka-Cola Orange - In the upper area, next to Nisha's terminal. * A Nuka-Cola Victory and a Nuka-Cola Quartz - On the ground floor, in the sleeping area. * A Nuka-Cola Wild - On the ground floor, next to the Disciples terminal. * A Perfectly preserved pie - Above the entrance, sitting on a toilet. Can be reached by dropping down from the steel beam above. * Disciples spiked helmet - Worn by Savoy. * Disciples banded helmet - Worn by Dixie. * Disciples bladed helmet - Worn by Nisha. * Fragmenation grenade MIRV - Carried by Nisha. * Instigating Disciples blade - Given to the player by Nisha after completing Power Play if the Disciples do not betray the player Related quests * An Ambitious Plan * Under the Collar Notes * A small cache of chems can be found across the long steel beam that extends from next to the ramp that leads up to Nisha's hut, along with two wooden blocks spelling out "GJ" (presumably shorthand for good job). More than half of these items are clipped into the geometry of the wall and not able to be collected, unless jarred loose by explosives. * Underneath the ramp leading to the cage area where Nisha resides, there is a curious scene of a toy alien using a magnifying glass to view a hollowed out TV set with tiny picket fencing and mannequins inside framed by a tiny rose bush. Appearances Fizztop Mountain appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Behind the scenes A small image of Han Solo frozen in carbonite can be found on the top of the building inside Fizztop Mountain. It can be reached through creative parkour or the jetpack modification for power armor. It is next to a camp fire on top of Nisha's hut. If damaged it will bleed. Gallery NukaWorld The Hub.png|Pre-release screenshot FO4NW Dixie's souvenir.png|Dixie's souvenirs FizztopMountain-Entrance-NukaWorld.jpg|Entrance to the interior FizztopMountain-Inside2-NukaWorld.jpg|Lower area FizztopMountain-Inside1-NukaWorld.jpg|Lower area FizztopMountain-Cages-NukaWorld.jpg|Cages area FizztopMountain-NightFront-NukaWorld.jpg|Fizztop Mountain at night Han Solo in carbonite.png|"Han Solo in carbonite" FM mini mannequins in roses.jpg|A rose by any other name... FM remainder stash.jpg|The remainder of the stash that cannot be collected FO4NW For Deke 1.png|"For Deke" holotape inside Clark's toolbox Category:Nuka-World locations Category:Disciples ru:Гора Физзтоп uk:Гора Фіззтоп